The Girl from the Distant Past
by vampirenight3841
Summary: Hey everyone this is a story I wrote and its also my first time so I hope you like it and please don't get mad at me because of the pairings. Its about a girl who came to the guild one day to look for a certain pink haired fire dragon slayer, but who is she? Why does she look like Natsu and what is her past? Also a pairing of NaLu, Gruvia, and Gajeel x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl from the Distant Past**

**Hey Everyone;**

**I'm new to this story writing so I'm not the greatests so I really hope you guys like this. So anyway I decided to do my own version of a fairy tail story along with different pairings. So I hope you like and tell me what you guys think of it.**

**Thanks,**

**VampireNight3841**

**Declaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does**

**Chapter 1**

_**Normal POV:**_

It was a normal day in Magnolia. Till one day a girl was walking out of the train station to the infamous guild fairy tail to look for a certain pink hair dragon slayer named Natsu Dragneel. She was wearing a short black dress with gold trimming that had a slit on both sides of it that goes to her high thight but was also wearing a pair of white shorts with black flip-flops. She was also wearing a black wristband on her left wrist plus a white dragon scale scarf around her neck but unlike the fire dragon slayers scarf that had lines on it, hers was just plain white. She has dark reddish-pink hair and onyx eyes too.

When she got to the guild, she was greeted by the same dragon slayer that she was looking for.

_**Serena's POV:**_

"Hey, who are you and why do you look like me?" Natsu said looking curious.

"Wow Natsu, always asking first before they get to say anything that is so like you," I said while smiling.

"How do you know my name!" he said looking furious this time.

While smiling, I said, "I can't believe you forgot, then again you were only 7 when we met."

Then he look shocked, and said, "N-No way, it couldn't be."

"But it is, it me Serena. Your twin sister, Natsu." I said smiling at him, while everyone gasps.

"It can't be, I thought you died several years ago," he said still looking shocked

"The truth is I didn't, I was taken in by another dragon instead," I said while walking up to him.

"So, what Igneel told me was true then," he said looking a shame now

"And what did he tell you, Natsu," I said

He sighed, and said, "He told me that you were alive and he was lying the whole time."

"And did you believe him?" when I saw him shake his head no, I was so angry I hit him on the head, and said, "You idiot, why didn't you believe him when he told you that!"

When he recovered, he said, "Ow, I thought he was just making it up. So I laughed and said, ' That was a good one Igneel ' I was so young when he told and all so quit hitting me and calling me an idiot!"

Then I sighed, and said, "So this is what Drasha meant when she told me to explain it to you."

He looked confused at me, then said, "Who's Drasha?"

"She's my dragon and Igneel's sister," I said

"Igneel had a sister, he never told me that," He exclaimed

"Man, I forgot how dense you were and yes he does have a sister," I said starting to laugh and I couldn't help but notice that some people were laughing too.

"Hey, I'm not dense!" he said getting furious at me.

"Anyways, do you want me to explain or not." when I saw him and everyone nod, I continued, "So you know how there was a war between dragons and humans right," they nodded, "well dragons decided along time ago that humans got to learned their abilities, so they look for the ones that they were going to train and thats how dragon slayers came to be."

"Hey I remember, Igneel told that story along time ago and what does this have to do with you being alive," he asked while interupting me.

"Don't interupt me and because there is more to the story than you know!" I said while getting irritated

"And how does that explain," he said then was interupted by a girl with blonde hair who looked kinda familiar to me for some reason.

"Natsu, just stop asking questions and let her continued please" she said while looking annoyed at him.

"Thank you and who are you by any chance," I said to her.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, and why do you ask?" she asked me confused

"I thought you looked familiar!" I said excidely to her and she looked at me confued, so I said, "Oh I'll explain to you later okay," she nodded still looking confued so I continued.

"Anyways, during the war something happened, a forbidden love between a human and a dragon and Natsu, that turned to be non-other than our parents." He looked at me wide eyed, but I continued, "So, on the day that we're born which was July 21st X762 the first day of summer our parents were killed, but before they were killed they gave us to our aunt and uncle who are Igneel and Drasha. But before we left, our parents told them to tell us everything that happened when we were older. So you know what happened next, they raised us individually until the day before they disappeared, they introduced us to each other and told us who we were and after they told us they blocked our memories and change it to makes us believe that we died instead, then they drop us off in different woods and thats what happened."

Everyone was shocked at what they heard and of course I knew they would be, I was shocked too when my memory back. Then all of a sudden a girl with scarlet hair in a suit of armor came up to me, and said, " So how come you remember now after all these year?"

So I said, "Thats because on our 21st birthday which was two days ago it came back and before you say 'then how come Natsus memory didn't come back' its because we had different sealing spells on us. Mine was that it came back on our 21st birthday and that his was when I came to look for him and tell him and it looks like its starting to come back too." I said with a huge smile on my face.

Then evryone turned to look and that he was passed out and thats when Lucy started to freak out then went to his side, and said, "Natsu! Come on wake up, please I'm begging you!"

I look at her strangely for a sec and then the same girl with scarlet hair came up to me with a sword to my neck, and said, "I demand you tell me what you did to him this instant!"

I started to sweatdrop, and said, "Relax, everything's going to be fine. He just past out because his memories are starting to come back."

Then she let out a breath, and said, "Oh thank god," then looked at me sadly, and said, "Oh I'm terribly sorry about that its a force of habit. My names Erza Scarlet by the way, its nice to meet you, Serena."

I started to sweatdrop again, and said, "Its ok. Nice to meet you too, Erza-san."

"So how long will Natsu be passed out," said Lucy, who was starting to calm down now but still look worried.

"For a few hours, then will see what he thinks of it later," I said reasuring her

"Thats good, I guess we'll leave him in the guild's infirmary for now." Then she got up and took him to the imfirmary with the help of a girl with short white hair and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**(Serena's POV)**_

When they were gone I turned to Erza, and said, "Hey Erza, can I asked you a question please?"

"Of course Serena, what is it?" she said while eating her strawberry cake

"By any chance, are Natsu and Lucy a couple?" I said

"Actually, they're engaged." she said smiling

"THEY'RE ENGAGED! When did this happened." I said shocked while staring at her

"It happened awhile ago before you got here," she said then started to explain to me what happened

**Flashback**

**(Normal POV)**

It was a normal day at the guild. Lucy was at the bar talking to Mira, Erza, Cana, Wendy, Lisanna, and Charla. While Natsu was sitting at a table with Happy, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Jet, Droy, and Pantherlilly.

**(Natsu's POV)**

I was freaking out, I didn't know what to do. That's when Gray said, "Come on already, Flamehead. Just go up to her, give her a speech on why you love her so much, and then propose to her its that easy for crying out loud!"

I started to get irritated, so I said, "But what if she says no and breaks up with me. What then, Stripper!"

He was about to say something back, when Gajeel said, "She's not going to say no. I've been hearing Bunny-girl saying non-stop of how much she wants you to propose to her."

I was shocked, then Happy said, "Aye its true Natsu, me and the guys have been hearing her say it to the girls a lot."

Really she said that," I said still shocked. When I saw them nod, I thought, _"So Luce does want me to propose after all. Well why am I sitting around here for this is my chance."_ So with that in mind I got up, and said, " Thanks for the info, Guys." Then with that said I made my way over to Lucy's table.

**(Lucy's POV)**

I was talking to my friends when all of a sudden I felt someone tapped my shoulder so I turned around and it was Natsu. So I gave him a hug and a kiss, then said, "Hey Natsu, what's up?"

Before he had the chance to say anything. Mira went to the stage, and said, "Hey everyone listen up, Natsu about to say something to Lucy." Then everyone turned to us and I started to blushed and apparently Natsu was blushing too.

I turned to Mira and glared at her, she mouthed to me, "You'll thank me later."

But I ignored her and turned to Natsu smiling saying, "So, what is it, Natsu?"

"Could you stand up for me real quick, Luce."

"Sure, of course." I said while smiling. So I got up and stand in front of him

He looked a bit more confident after I did that then sighed, and said, "Luce, I know that we've been together for a year and a half now both through rough times and great times. But I love you so much that I want to be with you until the end of time and for as long as we live." So with that said he got down on one knee while pulling a box out from his pocket to opened it up and show me a beautiful diamond ring that had a little flame inside it while the gold band itself was shaped-like a dragon tail.

I was staring at it for so long that Natsu had to clear his throat to get my attention. So I turned to see that he was smiling, and said, "You mean everything to me, Lucy. And for me to come up to you and getting down on one knee in front of everyone, while showing you this ring just proves how much I love you. So Lucy Heartfillia, will you do me the honor by becoming this crazy and hyperactive fire dragon slayers wife and mate?"

I was staring at him wide eyed for a long time and I could tell that he was getting nervous. So I jumped on him and gave him the longest and most passionate kiss ever, then said, "Yes, Natsu. I will married you."

He smiled at me with that toothy grin, and said, "Really."

I nodded excitedly, and said, "Yes, and here I thought that you were going to break up with me."

"Why did you think that?" He said confused while slipping the ring on my finger

"Well, you didn't talked to me this whole week so I got really worried." I said

He started to scratch the back of his head while laughing awkwardly, then said, "Well, I was practicing on how to propose to while getting the ring ready but didn't want to spoiled the surprise so that's the reason why I didn't talked to you at all."

"So that explains, and what do you mean by getting the ring ready?" I said while looking at the ring confused

"Well the truth is, the ring that you're wearing now, is hand-made." I looked at him wide eyed, then he said, " The fire on the inside of the diamond is some of my magic that I kept hidden for along time because Igneel told me to give it to the person that I'm going to marry because I'm giving them something that is a part of me and, I also had Metalhead over there to make it with these exact instructions."

"So that's where that diamond come from." said Gajeel all of a sudden understanding everything.

"What did you say, Gajeel." I asked him curiously

"Oh nothing, its just that while I was making the band for the ring. He showed me the diamond so I asked where he got it from, and what did that idiot do. He smirked at me and said that I'll have to wait and hear like everyone else. It got me so mad that I wanted to hit him so damned hard that he would have a broken arm, the dude was just so luck that Titania was there." he said while looking annoyed at Natsu.

"And why didn't Erza do anything, Gajeel," I said while looking at him in shocked.

"Apparently, she was agreeing with him and saying that its okay if we wait and then she threaten me saying that if I do anything to him before he proposes that I will faced the wrath of her." he aid while shuttering at the memory

"Wow Natsu, you really did all this for me," I said while looking at him surprise

"Of course Luce, you mean the world to me, and you know very well that I would give you the biggest surprise that you ever scene, and sure I do go overboard with it sometimes." I looked at him with a raise eyebrow, then he laughed, and said, "Ok all the time. But I know that every time I do something is that its all for you."

I started to cried then he started to freak out, and said, "Ah Lucy, why are you crying! Look I'm sorry if I said something bad!"

Then I started to giggle, and said, "You idiot, looked these aren't sad tears there happy tears. So don't worry okay," while still giggling

Then he pouted, and said, "Not funny, Luce."

So I just rolled my eyes, and said, "Oh, just shut up and kissed me already."

That seem to cheer him up already. So with that said, he lean down and kissed me and of course I started to kissed him back with my hands around his neck while his hands were around my waists. While were kissing each other, I heard everyone start to clap and cheer, while they were doing that, we pulled a part so I got on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear, and said, "I love you Natsu, always and forever."

Then he whisper back, and said, "I love you too, Luce. Until the end of time."

So we pulled back and smiled at each other. While we were doing that, I heard Cana yelled, "Alright everyone, what are we waiting for. Lets party!"

**End of flashback**** (Serena's POV)**

"And that's pretty much what happened," said Erza while eating her strawberry cake and smiling

"Wow, I can't believe Uncle Igneel gave him that diamond and I can't believe that idiot didn't tell you guys where he got it in the first place," I said while looking annoyed.

"What are you talking about, Serena," she said while looking at me serious

"That diamond that Natsu gave to Lucy is really special. Let me guess, you want me to tell you where he got it from right?" when I saw her nod, I continued, "right before they disappeared, it was a tradition that a fire dragon or dragon slayer goes to this mountain to find a very specific diamond for there soon-to-be-mate and basically its like a proposal. So the diamond they find is very rare and special and, the reason why its so special, is because the only kind of magic that can be put into is a fire dragon or dragon slayer magic because if any other tries to put their magic into it, then the diamond will break. Oh! One more thing… if the fire dragon or dragon slayer gives it to their soon-to-be-mate and they accept it, then they are bonded for life and nothing can break them apart."

She had a shocked look on her face, then said, "So that explains why he gave Lucy that diamond."

I nodded, then said, "Hey Erza, do you by any chance know where Markarov is?"

"Master? Yeah, he's over their with Cana drinking, why do you ask?" she said to me seriously

"Oh, I want to ask him a few questions and before you say, 'And what might those questions be?'

"Oh okay. Then I won't bug you with any questions," she said. Then with that said, I made my way to where Markarov was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter its just that this is the longest chapter that I'm going to do because its going to have two explaintions in it and plus with me starting college and all. But anyways, I hope you guys like it and please give me your comments and reviews on what you think of it :)**

**Thanks;**

**VampireNight3841**

**Chapter 3**

**(Serena's POV)**

When I was there infront of Makarov and Cana, I noticed that he was asleep. So I yelled at the top of the lung, "HEY OLD MAN, WAKE UP!"

When he woke up, he said, "Hey, who yelled that at me!"

"Who do you think!" I said frustrated

Then he looked at me angry but noticed that it was me then smiled, and said, "Well I'll be, if it isn't Serena, long time no see. So, what are you doing here today?"

I slapped my forehead, then said, "Don't tell me you didn't hear what I just explain to everyone earlier, Makarov?"

"Perhaps, why?" he said

I shooked my head, and said, "Oh my god really. Look, my memories came back two days ago and I need to ask you a question real quick."

He looked at me wide eyed, then said, "Really, what is it then?"

"Why didn't you tell Natsu that I was alive." I said in a serious tone to him

He sighed, then said, "I'm sorry about that. But your uncle gave me specific orders to not tell Natsu anything but for you to tell him instead."

I sighed too, then said, "Man, that is so like Uncle Igneel."

He laughed, and said, "Yeah, but what do you expect from a 500 year old dragon."

Before I could say anything. A girl with long white hair and blue eyes came up to us, and said, "Excuse me, sorry to interupt your conversation. But Master, do you know who she is?"

I sighed again then turned to Makarov, and said, "Do you want me to explain or do you want me to?"

He shooked his head, and said, "I'll explain to everyone since you've been doing alot of eplainning today."

I smiled at him, then said, "Thanks. I sure did need a break from talking so much."

He smiled back at me, then turned to the guild with a serious face, and said, "Okay. So your all probably wondering why me and Serena know each other right?" when he saw them nod, he continued, "Well it was about 5 years ago. I was on my way to the guilds meeting hall in Clover town, that I decided to stop by a town over for a quick drink. When I saw a girl with long dark reddish pink hair that kind of look like Natsu in a way was in danger. I was about to help out when I noticed that she has the same fighting skills like him too. When she was done beating them up, I went over to her and said that was some impressive fighting skills. She was about to fight me too when I said its okay and that I'm not going to hurt her. She nodded but then passed out, so I took her to a hotel for rest, when she woke up she asked who I was so I told her and ask what her name was and what surprises me the most was that her name was Serena Dragneel. It shocked me then she asked why do I look so shocked then I said that its nothing you just remind of someone I know. So we talked and laughed, and thats pretty much how we know each other."

When I turned to look at everyone they were shocked, so I said, "Yeah, he asked me all sorts of questions like if I had any parents or how I know my magic and asked if I was in any guild and said that if I ever quit or something that I'm always welcome to join his. And let me guess Makarov, the person that I reminded you of was Natsu, wasn't it?"

He smiled at me, and said, "Of course. I mean its not everyday that you run into his twin sister and all."

I laughed, then said, "Yeah, that was pretty funny when you that shocked look on your face when I told you my last name. Anyways, I need to tell you and Erza something later, if you don't mind?"

He nodded, then said, "So, what do you need, Serena?"

"I actually left my old guild two days ago when my memories came back and I was wondering if I can join." I said

"Of course. Mirajane, can you give Serena a guild stamp, please?" he said while smiling at her

She nodded, then said, "Sure thing, Master." Then went behind the counter to get what look like an old stamper then came back, and said, "So, what color and where do you want it?" while smiling at me

I smiled too then pointed at a spot just below my left shoulder, and said, "Right here and in red, please."

So she put the stamper on the spot below my left shoulder and remove it, then just like magic their was a red stamp there. Then she smiled again, and said, "Welcome to the guild fairy tail, Serena. My names Mirajane Strauss, by the way. Its very nice to meet you."

I nodded while smiling again, and said, "Thank you. Its very nice to meet you too, Mira-san."

Then Makarov said, "Now then. I know you want to talk to me, Serena. But it looks like someone really want to talk to you first."

So I turned around to see who he was talking about and I couldn't believe who I saw after all these years. Before he could say anything, I said, "Oh my god... Gajeel, is that you?"

He smiled at me, and said, "Hey, Serena. Long time no see and you look really great."

Then the guild stared at him with wide eyes and jaws drop. But I ignored it and smiled at him too, then said, "You do too and how long has it been?"

"14 years and I really missed you." Then he did something that shocked everyone. He gave me hug around the waist, then whisper in my ear, "Do you still remember what we promise to each other, when we see each other again?" when I nodded he looked into my eyes, and said, "Do you still want to be with me even now after all this time?"

I nodded with tears in my eyes, and said, "Of course I do. Gajeel, I love you and I missed you so much."

He smiled even bigger at me, and said, "I love you too, Serena." Then he kissed me on the lips and that shocked even me. Finally, when the shock ended I started to kiss him back. It was a chaste kiss at first, then it became more passionate when he decided to deepened it. I wanted it to last longer but we were running out of air, so we pulled a part. But even then we didn't let go of each other.

Then when we caught our breathes. He smirked at me, and said, "We finally had our first kiss. Its about time!" I smirked too, then we started to laughed.

While we were laughing. Natsu came out of nowhere and punched Gajeel in the face, and yelled at him, "What the hell! Why are you kissing my sister, Metalfreak!"

"Because shes my girlfriend, and whats so wrong about that!" Gajeel yelled, when he recovered from Natsu's punched

"Everything, and when the hell did happened!" Natsu said still yelling at him

"It happened a couple of minutes ago while you were in the infirmary passed out!" he yelled back at him

"And so what I was passed out and so what if shes your girlfriend! That still doesn't give you the right to kiss her, especially infront of me! I mean for crying out loud, shes my twin sister!" he yelled

"So what? I've known her for 19 years, and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean sure at first I thought that she was just some stuck-up pre-madonna that likes to get on everybody nerves." I shot him a glare, but he continued, "But over the time that I got to know her, I started to realizes that she is actually a sweet, kind, caring, compassionate, stronghearted kind of person that was great to be around. And before I started even realize it, I feel in love with her." Before I realize it, I had tears in my eyes with a warm smiled on my face. He smiled too then turned to Natsu with a serious look, and said, "So don't you dare say so what, because I lost her once and I'm not losing her again. It was being without her all this time, and I just don't want to go through it again!"

I could tell that Natsu was so shocked at what he heard. That he turned to me, and said, "Sis, what he just said. Is it all true?" I nodded, then he said, "Wow, I can't believe it. I just have one question though."

"What is it, bro?" I asked him curiously

"How did you and Metalface meet, and what does he mean by the promise that you made?" he said confused

I sighed, then said, "I knew you were going to asked like that. So everyone else want to know how me and Gajeel know each other and the promise that we made?" while looking around at everyone

When I everyone nod. I sighed again, then said, "Alright then. Well the truth is me and Gajeel use to be trainning partners back when we were with our dragons, because they decided that it would be easier trainning us together. At first I hated it hell because he would be a jerk to me and would always call me 'Dark Rose' and I guess its because of the color of my hair. I hated it so bad on the first day, that I begged Aunt Drasha if she would just train herself. But of course she said no and ask me why don't I just get to know him better. And it surprise me of how much in common we had an we became the best of friends and everytime we did get closer I started to for him. Eventually, I did fall in love with him and I wanted to tell him how I felt. But then, Aunt Drasha told that we were going to see her brother and his son and also told me that we weren't going to come back here ever again. I started to run, then I made my way to a hill and I cried there. While I was crying, Gajeel found me then came up to me and said whats wrong, so I told him everything andhow Ifelt about him. Of course, he was at first, then he told that he felt the same way for me. Then I cried even, then said, that it isn't fair that we have to be seperated from each other and all that. He agreed with me, then said, that we should make a promise that when we see each other again when were older, that we would be together no matter what happens and no matter where we are. So I agreed, and thats pretty much what happened."

When I looked around at the guild, I noticed that alot of people were shocked and what surprises me even more was that some where even crying from it. Then I look at Natsu and he looked the most shocked out of all of them. But he recovered, and said, "Wow, that was a really sad story."

Then I said, "It was. But eventually I was pretty happy when I found out that I had a twin brother."

"I'm sorry." he said while looking ashame

I shooked my head, then said, "Don't be, it wasn't your fault. And besides, I'm happy now because I have my family and the one I love back in my life. So their is no reason to be upset anymore." He nodded so I turned to Makarov, and said, " So, now that thats out of the way. Shall we head to your office now, Makarov." He nodded then I turned to Gajeel, and said, "You want to come with us, Gajeel?" He samirked at me, then said, "What do you think, Serena?"

I smirked to and with that said. Me, Gajeel, Makarov, and Erza went to his office.


End file.
